


狗眼

by Loreleii_L



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreleii_L/pseuds/Loreleii_L
Summary: 那之后很长一段时间，你所有关于性的梦境里都是那个厕所的隔间，是那条门缝里晃动的雪白小腿。





	狗眼

《狗眼》  
tycutio，校园AU，拉拉队长球  
女装，偷窥者视角pwp

——————————  
一场篮球赛里最让人期待的是什么？  
胜利的欢呼、紧咬的比分、茂丘西奥的屁股……等一下，你刚刚是不是说了茂丘西奥的屁股？好吧，好吧，你不得不承认，拉拉队长的屁股确实是吸引你来看比赛的原因之一，（你没忘记加上“之一”，干得好）说真的，那可是茂丘西奥——拉拉队长不就应该是青春期的性幻想对象吗？你不过是不能免俗罢了。你来看蒙太古对阵卡普莱特的比赛因为你知道茂丘西奥一定会出现。他确实出现了，甚至比你想象中更辣，即使他身边全是穿着短裙的拉拉队姑娘，你的目光也还是牢牢粘在他被紫色漆皮短裤紧紧包裹的翘臀上。短上衣堪堪盖住他的肋骨，被他胸口柔软的脂肪团撑得太满以至于茂丘西奥跳起来的时候，它没能如你所愿的往上掀开。你遗憾地转去看他漂亮的腰线，他挥舞着花球背对你，慷慨地留给你他盛满目光的甜蜜腰窝。

直到比赛结束你都浑浑噩噩，只想溜到体育馆后面那个人迹罕至洗手间偷偷撸一发。你没想到会在那儿遇到一对厮混的爱情鸟，你想溜走但门后的声音把你牢牢地钉在原地，那听起来像是只会在你最隐秘的梦里才会出现的，茂丘西奥的呻吟。你犹犹豫豫地把门推开一条缝隙，门扇和洗手台挡住了你大部分的视野，你只能看到拉拉队长披着浓密长发的背影。他身后还有一个人，你不知道之前发生了什么但他们显然处于某种剑拔弩张的挑衅中。茂丘西奥踮起脚尖——你的大脑嗡地一声——刚才的漆皮短裤被他换成了短裙，就是其他拉拉队的女孩穿着的那种，过短的半裙危险地卡在他的胯骨上，被他饱满的臀撑出美妙的弧度。长袜在他的大腿上被揉得卷起，绷紧的边缘挤出一圈颤颤巍巍的软肉。他冲身后的人同时撅起嘴唇和屁股，裙摆在他戏弄的扭动里危险地摇晃，遮不住的半截雪白的屁股晃得你眼前发黑。

他身后的人发出一声恼怒的咒骂，茂丘西奥似乎被他的怒气所取悦，发出招摇而淫荡的大笑。他得寸进尺地去牵那人的手，让它沿着他光滑的大腿一路缓缓摸进裙底按在他发育良好又毫无犯备的屁股上。你光是想象那儿的手感就濒临混乱的边缘，那个幸运儿却继续斥骂着，又把粗暴的字眼咬嚼出一种奇特的亲昵。你看着他的手在裙下摸索，内裤的弹性布料打在臀肉上传来令人遐想的下流声响。茂丘西奥发出夸张的呻吟，缓慢地伸出舌头舔过他红肿的嘴唇。

下一秒他就被扯着头发拖进了旁边的厕所隔间，你被这突然的动静吓得躲到门后，羞耻和快感轮流攥紧你的心脏让你的手心布满紧张的汗水。里面的两个人似乎并没有发现你，或许是太过沉溺于他们甘美的下流勾当。你屏住呼吸，再一次悄悄推开洗手间的门。厕所隔间的门板并不够长，你能从下面的间隙里看到茂丘西奥和跪在他身后的男人的小腿，  
还有拉拉队长的高跟鞋，  
以及他被拉到脚腕的丁字裤。

你脑内似乎有成片的火山轰然爆发，滚烫的岩浆流入你的四肢百骸。那几根可怜的白色布料看起来湿透了，茂丘西奥的喘息隔着薄薄的门板清晰地传来，夹杂着断断续续的、模糊的水声。  
你颤抖着拉开裤子的拉链，一边急躁你抚摸自己一边想象着他，他的勃起在身前的裙摆上留下水痕，泪汪汪的绿眼睛呈现出可口的失焦。你爬进他的裙底揉捏他丰满滑腻的臀肉，狠狠地掌掴让它们在你手下放荡地发抖。  
“乖，自己掰开。”门后的人说。  
你艰难地吞咽唾沫，想象着茂丘西奥的短裙被掀到腰上，他背对着那个男人乖顺地掰开臀瓣献出他甜蜜的穴口。男人把鼻息凶狠地拍在那个敏感的地方，又伸出舌头给予安抚的舔弄。他细细地舔过每一条褶皱，用舌尖和唾液一点点打开它们，粗砺的舌苔刮过发痒的穴口，唾液把那儿浸得水光泛滥。他似乎越舔越深了，啧啧的水声响亮得让你面红耳赤。你闭上眼睛，你卷起茂丘西奥的短上衣，扯开那些崩得过紧的扣子露出他胸口的软肉——他会穿着和那条丁字裤相配的内衣吗？它们同样只由少得可怜的布料和丝带组成，在他肿胀的乳头上系成一个礼物式的饱满花结？如果它们是深色的，那他薄薄的棉质上衣就不再是个柔软的障碍，而是节日橱窗，透过它你能看到那对为你包装妥当的、熟透地摇荡的礼物。你心脏狂跳，喉咙发干，你在他的裙底俯首称臣，侍奉他直到他撑不住的身体重量几乎都压在你脸上，放任你灵活的舌头在他体内钻得更深。

“腿再张开一点。”那个男人的声音打碎你的幻想。你看到茂丘西奥照做了，他腿间那条可怜的丁字裤被崩得又细又长，阻碍了他想继续分开的动作。他不耐烦地想踢掉它，可被舔得发软的双腿不受控制，湿透的布料和他细细的鞋跟纠缠在一起。  
“怎么，拉拉队长连高抬腿都不会了吗？”那个声音嘲讽地说，“要我帮你？”  
你看到一双手伸过去，那几根湿漉漉的系带便在他手里裂成扔在地板上的碎片，布料撕裂的声音让你头皮发麻，茂丘西奥却兴奋地发抖，他的腿在你眼前大大张开，带着哭腔的声音陡然拔高，“我操你妈！你就舔这么两下！我——啊——”他的脚悬空了，高跟鞋勾在他的脚趾上摇摇欲坠。那个男人近乎凶狠地操着他，茂丘西奥的叫骂被噎得断断续续。“提……我操你妈！你放开我！我要…………”他们的动静突然停住了，你只听到茂丘西奥惊慌失措的服软，“不，不要这么深……”他的哭腔更重了，“难受，你，你摸摸我！”  
于是他被翻过来迎接更凶狠的撞击，舔吻吮吸的声音大概来自于新一轮的乳头蹂躏。你胡乱地想象他如何拆开你的礼物，用牙齿或是手指，无名的怒意在你紧绷的神经上浇上滚热的油。茂丘西奥果然爱死了这个，或者那个男人大发慈悲地抚慰了他的阴茎，因为原本听起来还在痛苦和舒爽里里来回挣扎的茂丘西奥叫声渐渐甜腻，那些颤抖的尾音像钝钝的猫爪一样搔刮着你的耳膜。  
“你看看你，茂丘西奥，你很兴奋？你就这么喜欢被人…？”他的声音渐弱，你听不清楚。但是那些暧昧的水声确实逐渐响亮，他甚至毫不在意地叫得越发放荡起来，逼得身上的人动作更加粗鲁，你能从门板上方看到茂丘西奥上下颠动的头顶。隔间的门哐哐作响，门锁在不知不觉间被他们过大的动作被蹭开，在你面前撞出一条缝来。你吓得几乎软在自己手里，好在隔间里的纠缠的人在那个瞬间换了新的姿势。拉拉队长几乎是被摔在另一面墙上，被操他的人牢牢挡住，你从门缝里只能看到一个穿着红色球衣的高大背影。他金色的短发被挂在他身上的人扯得乱七八糟，夹在腰侧的雪白小腿随着他的动作来回摇晃。那只挂在茂丘西奥紧绷脚趾上的高跟鞋被他们过大的动作甩出，啪的一声砸得你心一沉。你认出了那个背影，那是提伯尔特，卡普莱特的队长，拉拉队长不共戴天的死对头。但他们显然不是第一次搞在一起了，提伯尔特掐着茂丘西奥的腰往某个地方熟门熟路地顶了几下就让拉拉队长浪叫不止，大腿几乎夹不住提伯尔特的腰。他扭动身体迎合对方，乞求他射在被完全操开的身体里，仰起头任由提伯尔特高潮的时候在他的脖子上留下猩红的吻痕和牙印。你感觉自己撞破了不得了的秘密，不是因为他们搞在一起——整个学校都知道他们一见面就用眼神互操对方，搞在一起也是迟早的事——而是他们一起高潮之后，你想象中的叫骂或争执都没有发生，他们只是抱在一起，像一对普通的情侣一样黏黏糊糊地温存。纠正一下，是热恋期的情侣，那种恶心的声音你只在热恋期情侣那儿见过。

提伯尔特突然回头从门缝里给你一个凶狠的瞪视，你吓得瞬间射在自己手里。茂丘西奥爆发出大笑，探头探脑直到提伯尔特重新把他按进怀里。那个充满占有欲的姿态让你心惊，你知道从此以后只能绕着茂丘西奥走了，你可不想招惹提伯尔特，不想被他认为你觊觎他的男朋友、婊子、拉拉队长、情人——不管他怎么称呼他怀里的人。只是在那之后很长一段时间，你所有关于性的梦境里都是那个厕所的隔间，是那条门缝里晃动的雪白小腿。

END


End file.
